The present invention relates to stone cutters and more particularly to a laser light beam guiding device on a stone cutter which utilizes the laser light flux to calibrate a cutting line for the saw blade to follow to implement a precise cutting activity.
As we know that a stone cutter being cutting a tile has to previously decide a precise cutting line for the tile on the sliding leaf of a stone cutter for the saw blade to flow. Nodaway, most of the operator uses a ruler to measure a culling line on the tile before the saw blade begins to cutting. This old method has been proved too rough and wasting a lot of time and labor. Besides, the result is not so accurate as expected so as to cause a great lost.